This new plant originated as a seedling of an unknown hybrid of unknown parentage growing among a collection of miscellaneous rose plants maintained for breeding purposes. This plant caught my attention because of its overall bright red color, its relatively large size on strong upright stems of a plant having good foliage and an apparently vigorous growth habit. Because of those characteristics, I propagated this seedling at Pleasanton, Calif. by budding with very satisfactory results whereupon I continued propagating this plant in the same manner through several generations in greenhouse at Pleasanton which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the discovery seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.